Do You Remember Me?
by RS-V22
Summary: A gender-swapped version of one of the most heart-warming episodes of Adventure Time: "I Remember You." I squeezed this story in because I felt like I REALLY, REALLY wanted to write about it! Rated K-plus for the drama bomb!


**Do You Remember Me?**

**(Gender-swapped version of "I Remember You")**

The story begins in the Ice Kingdom, where the Ice Queen seems to be rummaging through something; Gertrude sipped a drink while making typical penguin noises.

"Okay, Gertrude," the Ice Queen said, her voice sounding muffled since she was still rummaging. "Are you ready?"

Gertrude made another penguin noise as the penguin took another sip on the drink.

"One, two, three...," Ice Queen said as she emerged, on her head was what looked like a Marshall Lee wig. She picked up Gertrude and started singing Marshall Lee's "Chips Song," but with different lyrics.

_Gertrude, why did you Gert my chips_

_They were mine with the onion dip_

_What kind of Gert Gerts her Gertrude's chips_

_And doesn't Gert at the frown set of the lips?_

_Gertrude, there were also tears there_

_If you Gerted them, would you even care?_

_Gertrude, do you even love me?_

The Ice Queen stopped her rendition of the song as she noticed the penguin looking at her lovingly, and said, "That part of the song was rhetorical, Gertrude." Then she grinned. "Gee, Marshall Lee's songs are way better than mine when I faked Prince Gumball. Mmm...," she hummed approvingly on her idea. "Maybe I can get Marshall Lee to write a song with _me_!"

Gertrude took off the Ice Queen's wig as the former went down, but the latter didn't seem to notice, too caught up on her idea.

"Ooh, if he helped me write a perfectly romantic and swooning song, I'd be surrounded by my adoring princely fanboys in no time at all!" She snickered, then noticed Gertrude chewing at the wig. "Ho! Gertrude, you adorable little imbecile. You know, Gertrude, my song is gonna need some pained lyrics to lure the handsomes in! Hmm," she muttered to herself as she walked toward a bookshelf and pulled out a book. She looked at it. "Jane T. Kittyland always says, 'Gentlemen are intrigued to chicks with tortured pasts.' Oh, and I've got myself a way tortured past!" She frowned. "I think...? Maybe..." she shrugged. "I'm not really sure—I don't re—" She stopped short with an unsure face.

She flew up and grabbed Gertrude. "Quickly, Gertrude, to 'The Past' Room!" And, carrying the penguin, she flew down her lair and into a room that was filled with various items. She smirked. "Perfect." She walked toward a drawer and opened it, taking out her scrapbook. "Loads and loads of strong, emotional, sentimental stuff in here." She sniffed at the pages and muttered, "And still wet with tears." She took hold of the scrapbook, and a few papers that were with it. "I'll take some of these for some extra juice for my song's lyrics."

She turned to Gertrude. "So...where's Marshall Lee living these days?'

The penguin made a penguin noise in response.

Ice Queen blew a raspberry as she repeated Gertrude's response. "A...cave?" Then, sparing no more minutes, she carried Gertrude, an omnichord, and a drum set as she flew out of the lair and made her way to the cave where the Vampire King lived.

But, what the Ice Queen didn't know was that, somewhere among the plains, Fionna and Cake were spying on her.

"Well, well, well," Fionna said, looking at Ice Queen through the binoculars. "Looks like the Ice Queen is up to her bad-cookie antics."

"Bad cookies mean bad business for the baker, sistah."

"Ice Queen, you make our job too easy," Fionna said cheerfully. Then she spoke to Cake, "You ready to roll on this twit?"

"That's a _dinner_ roll!" Cake said.

* * *

Inside the cave, Marshall Lee strummed a few random notes on his axe-bass. Then, from the corner of her eye, he noticed the Ice Queen coming in the cave through the window of his house.

"Hello?" the Ice Queen called. "Anybody home?"

"No...," Marshall Lee muttered to himself. Then he went outside his house. "What are you _doing_ here? Didn't I tell you to _not_ come around me?"

The Ice Queen laughed in a giggle. "Hah...e-yup, but I was thinking you'd help me write a song that could help me get the princes a-coming to me!"

"What?! There ain't _no_ dang way I'm gonna help you write a song to score hunks!" Marshall Lee objected, his cheeks coloring a bit.

The Ice Queen just seemed desperate and determined. "Oh, come on! We could be one heck of a rock duo! We play, I get the princes, and you...Ah, what is it you're into? Well, whatever it is, it sounds good!"

Marshall Lee scowled. He couldn't do much because he was sure the Ice Queen would still insist her way no matter what he said.

"Score!" Ice Queen said as she flew into the Vampire King's house.

Marshall Lee looked at Gertrude, waved goodbye at the penguin, and followed the Ice Queen.

Disappointed, Gertrude sulked down and walked away.

"Hey!" Marshall Lee yelled at the Ice Queen as he landed on the porch.

The Ice Queen turned to Marshall Lee. "Eh...?"

"Get _out_ of here!"

"Wait, wait," The Ice Queen insisted. "Let me write to you a song I've written so far!" She began untying the equipment, but failed; it came to tangles and she fell to the floor. "Oh, snap!" She grunted to herself as she tried to untangle it.

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes as he just stared at the Ice Queen, no intention of helping her.

The Ice Queen glanced at Marshall Lee and said, "I know you're trying to be a gentleman, but there's no need to help me out! I can handle it. I'm not some helpless lady—Oh, jeez, Ice Queen's gotten the bad end."

Marshall Lee's stare turned awkward.

"Uh, you know what?" Ice Queen said suddenly, lying down on the floor, still a tangled mess. "I think I'll just hum it for you." And she began humming a tune. "So...that any good?"

Marshall Lee didn't respond; the door opened and Fionna and Cake emerged from it, shouting in unison:

"Ice Queen!"

Fionna stared blankly as she saw the Ice Queen tangled on the floor. "Wha...?"

"Oh...you...got her?" Cake mumbled, surprised.

"Nice job, Marshall," Fionna approved.

Cake walked toward the Ice Queen, and, with a Batman-esque tone, she spat, "The way you always pin for the males makes me sick to the core!" Then she picked up Ice Queen as she, together with Fionna made their way out of the house.

"No," Marshall Lee suddenly said, "She...can stay."

Fionna and Cake jumped at Marshall Lee's words. "Wha—?"

"Yeah, 'Wha—?' " Ice Queen was just as shocked as the two.

"It's all right. We're"—he screwed his mouth and said reluctantly—"working on a...song together." He then went toward the two as he took the tangled-up Ice Queen from them.

"You...seriously don't want us to...uh, you know"—she sheathed out her sword—"for you?"

"S'okay," Marshall Lee insisted. "You girls can go."

They look around with awkward and confused eyes. "Uh...bye." They made their way for the door.

Then they were out.

"You know, I kind of like being all tangled up in cords. Plus points for my charm, right?" Ice Queen laughed.

Marshall Lee snorted and all but threw her to the sofa.

* * *

"So, you know what kinda song we're playing?" Marshall Lee asked, plugging in the omnichord and turning it on.

"Well, I brought these," the Ice Queen said, holding out the scrapbook pages she had with her. "They can be used as inspiration—we can use these to work off the first few parts. You know, like a template."

Marshall Lee grabbed the pages the Ice Queen held out for him, which was drenched in tears. He squinted through the wet patches of the pages. "Um...Okay..."

After studying the words for a while, he began playing the omnichord.

Ice Queen began snapping he fingers to the music. "That's good—keep it up!" Then she started singing.

_Oh, Slime Prince, you're alright_

_And Flame Prince, you're okay_

_But Wildberry Prince could be better _

_All of the princes are pretty alright, but..._

_Oh, my Gumball, you look like a lot of fun!_

_And I'm right outside, and that's just how I know!_

_Hey, prince, did you get my text with a picture of my super gun show?_

_I'm also working on my pecs!_

_If you like, I'll send a picture of that, too!_

_Oh, dear Gumball!_

Marshall Lee's back got all straight as he noticed a sudden change in Ice Queen's tone. He looked at her; his look was uncomfortable.

"I really need someone," Ice Queen continued.

Marshall Lee sadly looked down.

"Or anyone!" she screeched, her tone turning sad. "Pretty much anyone—I'm so lonely!" She began activating her ice magic. "Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?!" She shot lightning bolts at the ceiling, tearing up. "Anybody! Anybody!"

The distress in Ice Queen's voice was enough for Marshall Lee to focus his alarmed gaze at her.

"Anybody!" Ice Queen continued to screech as she kept shooting lightning bolts at the ceiling; she was practically sobbing now. "Grod in the sky, please tell me why!"

"Stop acting like this!" Marshall Lee shouted.

"No, it's just starting to get good!" Ice Queen insisted, shooting ice beams everywhere. She continued to sing. "Anybody! Prince dears, I command you to _love_ me, love me, LOVE ME!" She screamed once more, "LOVE ME!"

Marshall Lee took hold of Ice Queen and forced her to the floor. He snarled directly at her, "Stop acting crazy!"

"I just want to be loved!" Ice Queen insisted in a cry as she forced her way out of his arms. "Uh, I'm so sorry I pushed you." She went to the kitchen and planted her head against the refrigerator. The she saw Marshall Lee approaching. "I'll"—she quickly climbed up—"just stay out of the way. Again, sorry I pushed you."

Marshall Lee walked toward the refrigerator and sighed. He opened it and took out an apple. He was about to suck the red from it when he felt Ice Queen's hair rub his head.

"Huh?" Marshall Lee blinked.

"What have you got there—an apple?"

"Ugh," Marshall Lee said, frustrated; he dropped the apple and dropped down in front of the fridge. He sat and rolled the apple away; it continued rolling until it reached the omnichord and turned it on.

Hearing the song, he sang.

_You're so annoying, you _pitiful_, old hag_

_I wish I could help you, but I wonder if I can?_

_I thought you were nuts, but you're _really, really, really_ nuts_

Beat, Marshall Lee sighed as he continued to sing.

_Every time I move, eventually, you find me, and start hanging around._

_Just another crap excuse to see me. _Man_, it's getting me down._

_You know, I'm actually glad...to see you!_

He then spoke, in a low voice, "Maybe _I'm_ the one who's"—then he sighed again as he sang the last word—"nuts."

The omnichord switched off.

"Hold _on_," Ice Queen said as she dropped down from the fridge. "You...you seriously..._like_ me?!"

Marshall Lee hesitated, then he said, "Of _course_ I do, you crazy woman!"

Ice Queen was stunned. "Really?" She wiped off some dirt off her sleeve. "Wow...Well, how about"—she held her arms out—"one of these?"

Marshall Lee's scowl faded, then he hugged her, feeling very bittersweet about it.

"Ah!" Ice Queen breathed, misinterpreting Marshall Lee's consent as a sign that she scored plus points in the guy magnet factor. As soon as they pulled back, she puckered her lips, making kissing noises.

Marshall Lee shoved her face away, disgusted. "Argh! Not like THAT!" He shook his head in disbelief. "You don't remember anything, do you...Simone?!"

Ice Queen gaped. "What-mone...?"

"Why do you even come to _see_ me when you don't even _remember_ me?!" Marshall Lee snarled, exasperated. "You don't even know who _you_ are!"

"Oh yes, I do—I'm a lyricist!" Ice Queen pulled more scrapbook pages out. "It's all here—on the pages! The page in song, darling! On this receipt—on this takeout menu—on these newspapers!" She threw her head back and gave out a half-hysterical laugh.

Marshall Lee didn't respond; he stared in devastation.

Then a photo landed on his hands.

"Huh?" He examined it, then discovered that it was a picture of the human Ice Queen walking out of the car, ready to deliver the Enchiridion to a museum. He said, "Look! This clipping! This was _you_, Simone—this was you _before_ the War!"

Ice Queen stared at the picture Marshall Lee held out, unable to make heads or tails out of it. "Uh...who...?"

Marshall Lee hurried on to look for some more pictures that could help the Ice Queen remember. He soon found a picture of himself as a child, and gasped.

"You!" he snapped. "_You_ took this picture—" He then took a closer look at it and growled. "You've scribbled all over it!" He then turned the picture over, and his eyes widened in shock. "What the—?"

Ice Queen noticed the expression on Marshall Lee's face. "Ooh, are they good lyrics?" She grabbed the omnichord. "I'll go get the keyboard!"

"What?!" he started in desperation. "Wait, listen!"

"Yeah, let's go," Ice Queen said as she set the omnichord up; she was too caught up in her excitement that she didn't notice the tone Marshall Lee's voice took. "What's it say? Sing it out, boy!"

Marshall Lee read and re-read the message found behind the picture, then stared at the Ice Queen, not sure what to do. Then he took a deep breath and sang the message.

_Marshall Lee, is it just you and me when the world got destroyed?_

_That must be so scary for a little boy_

_And I know you're going to need me here with you_

_But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me, too..._

"Ooh, yeah," Ice Queen encouraged as she moved on to the drumset. "Keep it going!"

"Oh! Um"—he scrambled for another photo, then sang as he read the note.

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy_

_And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

He shrank in sadness as he sang the next words.

_Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you..._

"Wow, _I_ wrote _that_?" The Ice Queen seemed genuinely happy. "Amazing!"

"What?!" Marshall Lee exclaimed. "You...don't remember what it means?!" He grabbed another photo and showed it to her, his eyes were on the verge of tears and his voice was shaking as he said, "Look!"

Ice Queen read the note Marshall Lee held out, making it a song.

_Marshall Lee, I can feel myself slipping away_

_I can't remember what it made me say_

_But I remember that I saw you frown_

_It swear, it wasn't me, it was the crown_

She frowned, looking thoroughly confused, but she ignored it as she continued. "This magic keeps me—"

Marshall Lee soon joined her. "—alive, but it's making me crazy." Unable to suppress it any longer, he began shedding tears.

They continued singing together.

_And I want to save you, but who's going to save me?_

_Please forgive me for..._

* * *

However, what the two didn't know was that, outside the house, Fionna and Cake were still inside the cave, still spying.

Fionna looked in the house with her binoculars, and her mouth set straight.

"What is going _on_ in there?!" Cake asked.

"I...have no idea," Fionna said as she took the binoculars off.

* * *

Ice Queen and Marshall Lee continued singing together. "Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you..."

The music continued, and the two sang in single-syllable lyrics.

* * *

Behind the song and its words, the memories came, taking back to just after the apocalypse. The place looked like a barren wasteland with ruined buildings everywhere.

Somewhere, among those ruined buildings, a child cried—a little boy. It was Marshall Lee. Simone Petrikov returned to him, the crown at the holster in her belt and her skin just a faded shade of blue. Her hair and eyes had turned snow white.

Simone wiped Marshall Lee's tears to make up for leaving him alone. She then spotted a ruined store and grabbed a stuffed rabbit from the open window (all the glass had broken).

She gave the toy to Marshall Lee to make further amends, and the little boy smiled the sweet, adorable smile of a little child.

**-The End-**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** "It's just a kid's show" my ass! A "kid's show" doesn't contain so much drama! Anyway, "I Remember You" was one of the most heart-warming _Adventure Time_ episodes for me, so I just _had_ to write a genderbent version of it. It had such a big impact on me, that I squeezed this story in the middle of updating "Luigi Gets His Hero On"! XD Oh well, back to updating. (I'll go back to writing about _Adventure Time_ the moment I finish "Luigi Gets His Hero On." ^^)

Hmm...I think when "Luigi Gets His Hero On" is done, I'll be working on a FinnXBubblegum story, maybe? *shrug*


End file.
